jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Bette Kane
Bette Kane (codename Flamebird) is the daughter of Cameron Kane of the illustrious Kane family. Though solely raised by her father, her family's money helped take care of her. She would try become a crimefighter at fourteen but gave it up after not watching Robin's attention. She would try again when she was twenty, earning her a spot on the Birds of Prey & the Bat Family. Background 1985 - 2005 Elizabeth Kane was born to Cameron Kane, the youngest of the elite Kane family in Gotham. Her mother was a random party girl that Cameron had a one night stand with & not wanting to deal with raising a child, she left her with Cam when she was only days old. Just like her cousins, Bette grew up not wanting much in life. Being a part of one of the oldest & richest families in Gotham definitely had its perks. In addition to money, Bette grew up to be a beautiful girl & everyone knew it. Every time she entered the tennis court for a match, the crowds would erupt in cheer. She knew those boys in the crowd knew nothing about tennis & were just there hoping her skirt would fly up during the match. Though she once admired it, Bette grew bored with people liking her looks. She also grew bored with life in general as Bette was considered accomplished in various backgrounds & desire a new challenge in life. Her boredom & longtime crush on the Boy Wonder led to Bette trying out to be a superhero in 1999. She made her own costume & took on the codename Flamebird. After not catching his attention then him eventually telling her to quit her crime fighting act, Bette returned back to her normal life feeling defeated. Except she couldn't. Her normal life didn't work for her anymore & no matter what crazy activity she did (skydiving, mountain climbing, bungee jumping), but nothing gave her a rush anymore. 2005 - Present Bette was now at UCLA, studying under their sports medicine program. Whenever she came home, she would always go back & forth between staying with her dad & staying with her older cousin Kate. During one of her stays at Kate's house, she caught her her sneaking back in as Batwoman. Though Kate tried to deny it, Bette was persistent. Seeing her cousin in her own crimefighting costume made her want to try again & Flamebird was reborn. Kate took Bette under her wing & turned her into a crimefighter. Unlike most teens, Bette didn't have a desire to join the Titans & enjoyed just working with her cousin. And while the crimefighting life was the thrill that she needed, she couldn't do it as often as she was still in college in California. After much consideration, Bette transferred to Gotham University for her last year so that she could become a full time crimefighter. Now to long after, she met the Bat Family through Kate. Though she did not become an official member, she was a frequent ally of theirs. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Acrobatics * Boxing * Psychology: bette majored in forensic psychology in college. * Martial Arts * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * After Jason came back from the dead, she began lusting over him but decided that having sex with both brothers was not her best idea though Jason stated it was no issue for him. * Bette has been a beauty pageant winner since she was five, a champion tennis player since her early teens & is an Olympic gymnast & swimmer. * She never goes by her first name. A lot of people actually don't know it. * Kate will call her "Mary Elizabeth" to annoy her. * Flamebird has a power ranking of 73, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * Bette's parents' names remain a mystery in the comics. Instead of placing her as a child of one of the stated siblings, another sibling was added to the bunch under the name of Cameron as it is the name of one of the Kane ancestors. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds of Prey Category:Bat Family Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 2